


Kanye

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Clique Six Friendship, F/M, Flirty Zay, Fluff, Zaley, Zayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: " I love you as much as Kanye loves Kanye"</p><p>In which Zay is always using pickup lines on Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanye

It started off as a way to make them smile. Often random, Zay would use his ‘game’ as a way to charm them.

With Maya, it went one of two ways. He would pull a line on her and she would threaten him or laugh and point out how utterly cheesy it was.

With Smackle, she always seemed genuinely confused. And pointed out (while using an enormous amount of big words) how dumb it was.

Riley was the only person who seemed to enjoy it. And truthfully the only one he did it for because he knew that even on her worst day she would smile at his attempts, and that’s all he really wanted.

The first time he met the group, the first thing he did was flirt with Riley. It was, of course, unintentional, something that just rolled off his tongue because he honestly did find her to be a cute girl. After learning of her history and current situation with Lucas he backed off. After all, it was just him being himself, generally, he was known to be ‘flirty’ with others so he thought it would stop at just that.

Then he got to know her. Zay realized the reason Lucas liked her so much. Besides the obvious of her being pretty, she was one of the most genuine people he’d ever met. Riley saw the best in people, even if they didn’t see it in return. She cared about everyone she came in contact with and cared for her friends more than most do. So he thought it was inevitable that feelings would hit him, he just never expected her to return them.

 

*____*____*  
Zay decided to up his game, as of late Riley had been smiling a lot less. She told everyone it was stress. As one of the School’s top students, a member of the STEM, debate, and Red Cross Clubs it was no surprise it was catching up with her.

So anytime he saw that ‘I’m Tired’ look, he would feed her a line until she gave a genuine smile.

One day she was helping him with Trigonometry and while she was rambling about trigonometric functions, he watches openly, then without meaning to he says “Are you a 45-degree angle? Because you’re acute-y” Riley looks up from the book and after the longest pause, she smiles and he swears the whole room brightens.

“I like that one.” He relishes in his victory. "I mean it’s really cheesy but it’s cute.“ And for the rest of the period, she is smiling, although it is hidden behind her book.

 

*____*____*  
After she broke up with her boyfriend of a year, she held herself in her room. Auggie, her parents and all of her friends were in and out all trying to check on her, all trying to bring a smile out of her. And it’s Riley, it was an easy task. Maya just had to be Maya, a short conversation for a few minutes and she was back to normal.

Farkle was much like Maya, the two sat on her bed and played against each other on his PSP, Riley seemed to be enjoying herself, her parents even heard her laugh quite a few times. Smackle (Who was only there because Farkle asked) only had to hug Riley, just like that Riley was grinning.

When Zay came over, he was unsure of what it was he could do. He didn’t have that much of a history like Maya and Farkle. Riley hugged him on a regular so it wasn’t as if it would come as enough of a surprise in which it would make her smile. Even Lucas was able to do it. With all the farm stories he had, Riley was smiling within moments of sitting with him. So Zay was at a loss, when he entered her room, he sat beside her on her bed and remained silent. Riley was one of the few females he was able to read and at that very moment, it was as if she was in an entirely different language.

“Do you have any more?” Riley lays her head on his shoulder, her arm looped through his. Zay looks down at her, the first thing he notices is her eyes. They were glassy and red. He then realizes why Lucas was so angry the other day, he realizes why he and half of the student body found Lucas holding a fellow student (And Riley’s ex) up against the lockers, in the middle of their lunch period. Riley was broken and it was heartbreaking to see her that way.

“More of what?”

“Every time I’m upset, you always use a line on me. And I know I never admit it but it does make me feel better. And I can really use it right now. ” Riley slides her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. For one of the first times ever, his mind goes blank, absolutely nothing comes to mind. When he says nothing Riley speaks up again. "Zay.“

“Sorry. You’re so cute it’s distracting.” After a beat, she actually laughs. He isn’t sure if he should be happy or offended.

“Is that a line, or you speaking your mind.” It’s a question he himself can’t answer because he’s never heard the line anywhere and he hadn’t been able to think of one just a few seconds earlier. It was a parallel the first time they met. Zay going with the first thing that came to mind and Riley being completely amused by it.

“Your smile lit up the room, so I just had to come over.” Zay hears a soft gasp from beside him. Riley buries her head into his side and for a second he thinks she was going to start crying. When she lifts her head again Zay sees she was smiling as big as she was before. And he decided that it was undeniably true. Her smile brightened the room and she was unquestionably distracting.

 

*____*____*  
Riley was back to normal about a week later. She went back to hanging out with Maya. Attending the 'genius’ club with Smackle and Farkle, being on the honor board with Lucas, and tutoring Zay. It was like she was a whole new person.

Maya called Zay out on his feelings, told him it was obvious to anyone who watched the two and 'suggested’ he ask her out before another asshole broke her heart again. While getting the green light from Riley’s best friend was a great start he couldn’t bring himself to actually ask.

“She would say yes. ” They were sitting on the roof of the building (they both had a Science Class they didn’t want to attend).

“Maya-”

“I know Riles better than anyone, and I know that she likes you too. If you ask her out, she will say yes.” He chooses not to respond. But once again he makes a note, deciding that he may actually have a chance.

 

*____*____*  
It took him months to actually ask her out. They’re well into their Senior Year and Zay decides that he didn’t want to leave High School with any regrets. So just before Christmas Break, he pops the question. They’re in the Library, in the midst of another study session. At first, Riley doesn’t say anything, which worries him because Riley always has something to say.

Riley looks up at him, and for the first time in a while he was unable to read her, her expression was passive. It feels like hours pass before she speaks, and it isn’t how he expected.

“You just asked me out.”

“Yes.” The look that crosses her face is a mix of worry and consideration.

“You look nervous. I’ve never seen you this nervous.”

“Well, I’m asking the girl that I’ve liked for a year out. I didn’t think it would be easy.”

“Why are you nervous? I don’t exactly hide that I like you.”

“You do?” And there goes the confusion again.

“Maya said she told you. And since you never came to me about it I figured you didn’t like me, I thought that maybe you wanted to be friends. ”

“Well given our history I didn’t want to rush this.” After all, Riley was Lucas’s ex, it was against the 'bro code’ to date your friend’s ex (Apparently Lucas hadn’t gotten that memo). Other than that it was Zay worrying about their friendship. Neither seemed to be good at relationships and the last thing he wanted was to lose someone who was important to him.

“You didn’t think we can make it work?” Her tone hurts him more than a rejection ever could.

“I thought 'we’re 17 and could be doing something that could hurt us in the long run.’ I don’t want to lose you, Riley.” Her hands go to either side of his face, and she leans forward their faces inches apart. Riley’s eyes drop to his lips and when she looks back up at him, she smiles when he shuts his eyes.

“What are you thinking now?” She already had a good idea. She was sure he was thinking the same thing as her, but she really needed to hear it from him.

When he doesn’t respond, she slips her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. “Zay-”

“I really don’t think you want me to answer that.” He didn’t have to have his eyes open to know how close she was at the moment, and he didn’t have to answer the question for her to know what he was thinking.

“You’re right. Besides, I’m pretty sure we’re thinking the same thing anyway.” The distance between them disappears, It takes awhile for him to realize that Riley is kissing him, but when he does, he can’t find it in him to stop. He falls into the kiss. His arm wraps around her waist, and he uses his foot to pull her chair closer.

Neither was sure how long the kiss actually lasts but the shrill of the bell causes the two to jump apart. When the students begin clearing out, Zay wipes his lips off her gloss, trying to remain as calm as possible. They both are frozen in their seats until a few minutes later. Riley was still smiling at the ground. And though he is unsure of the reason, he is always happy to see that look on her face.

“So. Is that a yes?” Riley finally looks back at him and rolls her eyes.

“Zay, If I was going to say no, I wouldn’t have broken my PDA rule in the back of a crowded library. ”

 

*____*____*  
A few months later, they are still doing great. Zay still uses his lines on Riley, and Riley is still very much amused by it.

The first time she tells him she loves him, they’d only been dating for 5 months, and she didn’t expect him to say it back. But he does.

They end their Senior Year as a couple. They go to prom together and even win runner-up for Best Couple (To no surprise they lose to the 4 Year Couple…Farkle and Smackle).

When Riley tosses her hat after graduation, the first person she looks for is her parents. They congratulate her on her accomplishment (And her threeway Valedictorian achievement). Her entire family is there to greet her. Her Uncle Eric, Uncle Shawn, Aunt Morgan, Uncle Josh, and even her Grandparents. For twenty minutes she was taking pictures and was given celebratory hugs, then she was off to her friends.

Maya is to no surprise the first one she hugs. They both made it, they were officially High School graduates. Riley wipes the tears off of her friend’s face and mentions how proud she was of her blonde companion. They, of course, take quite a few pictures together, this was an important moment of their lives and they didn’t want to forget it.

Farkle is the next one she goes to, and though their embrace doesn’t last long (Smackle wouldn’t allow it), they know each other well enough to not need actual words to speak.

Smackle somewhat reluctantly hugs her, but after all these years Riley knows that she realizes the reality of their friendship, Smackle means every hug she gives and Riley decides that is one of the greatest gifts she could ever receive.

Riley finds Lucas and Zay together, which is no surprise. Their family has them caught up in a ton of pictures. Lucas notices her first, and instead of walking to her, he taps his friend. Zay looks away from his mother, then to Lucas. Lucas leans forward whispering something in his ear, and just before he backs away Zay looks in her direction. Grabbing a bouquet from the seat beside him, Zay walks over to Riley, avoiding the crowd of students and family. He stops just before her and hands her the flowers to her.

“I decided to leave you one more before we leave this place for the last time.” Riley takes off the small card that is attached to the side of the wrap. Without having to look at him she could tell he was more than proud about what she was about to read. She lifts open the top and reads over his handwriting and just like always she smiles.

“I love you as much as Kanye loves Kanye” She reads. “That is a lot of love. I have to say this might be my favorite one.”

“Well. I had to go out strong. ”

“Anything you want to tell me. Because that sounded like a breakup. Are you breaking up with me?” She says it with a smile, which he returns.

“I don’t know.” He takes a step closer, wrapping his arms around her. “You keep saying my pickup lines are cheesy, you know I think Honeynugget is rubbing off on you.”

“Zay your pickup lines are cheesy. But I like it. They make me smile”

“Then I guess I’m doing my job.” He leans forward pressing his lips against hers. The cheering around them causes the two to break away. Maya is standing there with her phone out and focused on them.

“This is going in the album.” Zay watches the two have a silent conversation, using only their eyes and a variety of facial expressions. He still has his arm around her waist, when he sees another flash go off.

“Thank you for the flowers. ” He looks back over to her.

“No problem.” Her hand goes to his face, and she leans forward quickly pressing her lips to his.

“I love you.” The three words he’s never tired of hearing.

“I love you too.”

*____*____*


End file.
